The First hunger Games!
26 Tributes, An Arena, Only 1 Victor! The Arena The arena is a popular amusement park in Spain, "Porta Aventura". The arena is divided by themes such as Mexico, Polynesia, Mediteranian, Wild West, China and everybody's favorite, Child Area. Each theme has a set of rides where the tributes can ride in them to get food, water, weapons and other supplies. The arena is roughly about 5 kilometres squared and it's temperature is pretty hot and the tributes may get thirsty. Finnaly there are trains and boats that are programmed to move around the arena to take tributes from one part to the other without them having to walk. Most importantly, the cornucopia is in the fountain, it has been setted to ahev survivor-like supplies that can be found in the 60 seconds to gather supplies challenges in survivor. Wood stacks, Coconuts, Water jars and most importantly, weapons. The Games! Day 1 - Bloodbath The 26 teenagers were raised into the arena. They all looked around to see they were in some sort of plaza made out of polished stone. In the center standed a metal horn shinning under the sun that beated down on everything. Towards the north you could see some houses with red roofs. Towards the west you could see behind a metal fence a huge swimming pool. Towards the south you could see two parking lots taht were HUGE! All over the floor were scattered many supplies, from firewood stacks laying near the plates, to wooden boxes with axes stuck on them holding who knows what inside. Inside the metal horn, the cornucopia, were ropes holding against hte wall axes, machetes, swords and spears. You could also see some bags made out of vines and ropes filled with bandages, fruit laying against the walls and canteens scattered enar the mouth of the cornucopia. Some jars filled with paint layed near Zach's palte and he wondered hwo in god's name that would help him. Meanwhile Ted was eying a first aid kit hanging from a rope inside the cornucopia, perfect free drugs, he thought. Maya spotted a net over a crate and she mentally marked it. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GONG! Taylor M, Chandni and Maya ere the first people to reach the cornucopia running non-stop. Maya soon grabbed the net knocking over the box bellow it. Meanwhile Ahad was untying a sword from one of the walls. Charley had an axe on her hands and she started chopping open one box to reveal inside it an inflatable boat and a pump. She kicked it to a side wanting to pick it up later. Stephanne had grabbed a spear from a barril filled with them and looked around and made a run for a canteen and a bag of rice. Szymon had reached Maya and Chandni and they started looking around the cornucopia for supplies. Chandni grabbed a first aid kit as Szymon got two spears. Meanwhile Nukti was sneaking behind a box and grabbing a huge bag of apples and oranges when Maya turned around and spotted him. She threw her net at him and reached for a pack of knifes at the side. Nukti struggled under the net as Maya jumped onto of him breaking one of his ribs. He cried in pain as Maya pulled out a knife and dug it into Nukti's gut. BOOM! Ted was knealing next to a pack and opened it. He grabbed some morphing and stabbed his arm with it. He smiled creepily before grabbing a spear and starting running around doing a cartwheel spin every now and then. DB was knocking open a crate with an axe when he spotted ted. He threw the axe to ted nearly stabbing him in the chest, the axe flied to the cornucopia and hitted the wall. Ted then speared DB in the skull BOOM! Zach and Jordan had sticked together as they had grabbed a sleeping bag, two canteens, some fire wood with matches and a bunch of bananas. They came across Perry and Nuno, they glarred at each other about to launcha t each other but just then Jordan saw Jemarc aiming his bow at Perry's head. "BEHIND YOU!" He yelled as Jemarc fired, the arrow pierced through his shoulder blade. Nuno grabbed one of his two axes and threw it at Jemarc cracking his skull open. BOOM! LP had a mixed survival kit he got from a box that cracked open as Josh tackled Isaac into it. He saw a pack wrapped in some sort of cloth and grabbed it. He unwrapped it to reveal a blowgun with 24 darts and a small bottle of poison. He stuffed it into his pack and ran away towards the red-roofed houses. Eden had packed a bag made with ropes with two canteens and two watermelons. He ran away just as Trace and Andrew started fighting over a bag with First Aid Kits and flint tied to it. Josh was choking Isaac while Isaac tried to stab him with his dagger. Isaac dug the dagger into Josh's arm cousing him to cry in pain and remove his hands from Isaac's throat. Josh then grabbed a piece of a wooden crate that layed near it and slammed Isaac in the face with it making his nose bleed. Ted and Justin had joined Szymon, Maya, Chandni and they started pointing their weapons to anybody who got near. Charley after looting some more crates ran away using the inflatable boat to carry all the supplies she could like she was Santa Claus. She passed near the brawl between Isaac and Josh seeing how Josh was pressing the wood against Isaa'c forehead. The piece of timber finally broke Isaac's skull and pierced inside the brain. BOOM! Bailey had a large survival kit and a bag of mixed fruit as he ran away towards the swimmignpool area. He reached the gate and rewalised the door was locked. He entered the bushes to the side and ran through them to the red houses everybodyw as going through to escape. Jino had two axes and a net he used to stuff isndie it as many food as he could just then he saw Trace grab an awl that had rolled out of the pack he was fighting over with Andrew. He grabbed it and plunged it into Andrew's throat. BOOM! Jino ran away as Trace brushed the blood off his coat and also escaped into the hosues' streets. Ahad, Lucas, Taylor U. and Stephanne also fled the scene. Now the only ones left were Szymon and his alliance, Nuno and his alliance and Taylor who was trying to find through the camoflage kits a paint tone that matched her eyes. Everybody glared at Taylor and she looked up. "So what matches me better, aqua blue or sunset orange?" hse said showing the two jars. She then looked at their weapons and blinked. "Oh... Crap... THERE IS ENOUGH OF ME FOR EVERYBODY!" She screamed as they started cahsing her. "WHERE IS LP WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" She dissapeared into the corner of one of the streets. Only the two alliances remained. They glared at each other for about five minutes until a voice was heard. "Dear Tributes, please kill each other or flee the cornucopia. The cornucopia is going to be destroyed in 60 seconds." "So guys... Do we kill each other or..." Nuno started "Let's just get out of here!" Maya shrieked. Everybody started grabbing everythign they could and ran away into the streets as a giant wreckign abll dived into the cornucopia out of nowhere. Szymon's alliance went to the left and Nuno's alliance to the right. They both ended in the same place after running past restaurants and candy shops. Infront a lake. "Is that... a boat?" Said Justin pointing at the boat that was near the shore at the other side. "Why are there rollercoaster trakcs over the lake?" Asked Maya. "Guys I think the arena is an amusement park!" Exclaimed Ted The alliance walked down the lake's shore passing shops to their right until they got to the zone of the boat. "Are those backpacks?" Asked Szymon. "I think so! Let's grab them!" Cheered Chandni before running through the fences that made the waiting line with Justin at her side. As soon they stepped inside the boats, the doors shut closed and they felt how the boat started to move... It started moving towards the left... Inland... It wasnt moving... More like swinging. Chandni and Justin quickly grabbed the edge of a seat to not loose ballance as the boat dashed back down. They screamed As it went to the other side. Each time it swung it was higher and faster. They slowly moved to the backpacks and grabbed them. Inside one backpack was a tent, inside the other three sleeping bags. The boat continued swinging but this time the movement was so fast that Chandni and Just got pushed by the air into the lake together with the backpacks. The boat slowed down and finally stopped. The two teenagers swam to the shore and got back into inland. "Guys... The rides are meant to make you dizzy..." Advised Justin before nearly throwing up. The alliance continued walking until they reached a division. it had a wooden sign in it. To one side an arrow pointed at "FAR WEST" at the other side it pointed at "POLYNESIA" and "SESAMO AVENTURA, KIDS AREA" "So guys, I don't know you, but I want to go to Polynesia... For the good times..." Maya said. "Ok, let's go" Szymon stated and the alliance pack moved into the plant filled area walking through the stone paths. Just then they spotted LP looking through a gift shop. Chandni was about to throw a knife at him but Maya stopped her. "No, we could ally him..." "Fine then." Chandni said. Meanwhile in Sesamo Aventura... Nuno, Perry, Zach and Jordan walked around the kid area. It had colourful rides and was just like another amusement park inside another. They saw a pretty large fake tree with a smile on it at the center. They entered it by climbing up the stairs and going through the door setted in it's mouth. They made camp there and checked their supplies. Each ahd a weapon or two. Water and Food. They will last long but who knows what secrets may hide the arena for them... In the other side of the world... CHINA! Taylor M. Ran into the China themed area going under the chinese arc. She had basicly lost weight from the sprint she had done. She panted as she leaned agaisnt the red pole. Just then she felt a knife against her neck. She turned around and was shocked to see the other Taylor. "T-Taylor?" She said "Oh it's you! So we are allying or I'm cutting the shit out of you." Cheered waving the knife at her. "Ok then" Taylor M. forced a smile onto her face when she saw Josh shoot out of the bamboo and press his spear head against Taylor U.'s back. "So I am joining or what?" He said "Sure!" Theya ll said and they started walking through China. They passed near some chinese restaurants. They passed a chinese cups ride but just then they heard a sneeze. They ran to the chinese cups to find Justin covered in bruises giggling. "When I was little I drunk glitter hehehehe" Justin gigled. Joshies smilled and wrapped his hand around Justin's neck. He smiled before reching to his backpack for a spear head. He used it to break one of Justin's teeth and Justin started yelling in pain. He then tied the braces into one of the hanging pieces of metal of the teapot and smacked Justin in the head. he then tied Justin's hands and legs and walked to the control cabin. He started flicking switches and lighs emerged from the teapots and a relaxing music played. Then teh teacups started turnign around slowly. Justin's body slidded from one side to the other as he groaned in pain. Josh then saw a red switch that said "Speed, Remember to keep it moderate to not make people overly dizy" Joshie grinned before slamming the switch to maximum power. Like a blur the teacups dashed around lights flashing fast. Justin screamed in pain as his lip snapped in half blood dyeing his teeth. His skin started cracking from the corners of his mouth. SNAP! His teth and jaw pulled out and blood covered the teacups as Justin flied to the pavement, his skull cracking. BOOM! Joshie started laughing liek a psycho as teh two Taylors glared at him. "Well... I'm not sleeping near that dude..." said Taylor M. A silver parachute landed next to Joshie. Attached to the parachute was a golden spear with diamond spear heads. It had an inscription "Daddy's Bitch" Joshie grinned and him and the two Taylors went inside a restaurant and setted camp there. Manwhile the panels of the forcefield started flashing and forming a picture. A music sounded as the faces of the fallen appeared. Isaac, District 3 Nukti, District 8 Jemarc, District 9 Andrew, District 9 DB, District 11 Justin, District 12 Chandni frowned as she saw Justin's face, her and her alliance had setted camp in the ride near the volcano. "I knew I shouldn't had allowed him tot ake those drugs..." Day 2 - This rides are pretty F**CKED up!